Nouvelles Vies A WMHS
by Cassoulagleek
Summary: Deux nouvelles font leurs entré a William McKinley High School, leurs entrés va en chambouler plus d'un . Comment leurs nouvelles vie vont se passé ? A savoir qu'entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas. /!\ Pas de couple Sebastian/Santana! Venez Lire
1. Chapter 1

Salut tout le monde, voici une nouvelle fiction écrite avec Lena Harper.

En espérant que la fiction vous plaira.

Bien évidement Glee nous appartiens pas, contrairement aux personnages crée par nous.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vies à WMHS (William McKinley High School)

Résumé : Deux nouvelles font leurs entré a William McKinley High School, leurs entrés va en chambouler plus d'un . Comment leurs nouvelles vie vont se passé ? A savoir qu'entre haine et amour il n'y a qu'un pas.

Chapitre 1 :

Un jour pas si normal que ça.

POV Hannah :

Je dormais paisiblement quand malheureusement j'entendis le réveil de ma demi- sœur et un boom assourdissant...

-Pff, elle est encore tomber, deux pied gauche sérieux. Râle ai-je en me levant.

Je sortis de ma chambre et ouvrit celle d'as coté, Lena ma demi-sœur était par terre entrain de ce masser la tête.

-Debout pas douée . Criais-je.

Ne m'ayant pas vu elle sursauta puis se retourna vers moi avant de me lancer un regard noir.

-Merci de me faire avoir une crise cardiaque ma chere sœur.

-Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, lève toi, sinon on va arriver en retard dès le premier jour.

Je sortis de sa chambre et me dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparé le petit déjeuner. Lena me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard.

Le stress pointant le bout de son nez, j'eus du mal a déjeuner ce que Lena remarqua.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer. Déclara t-elle pour essayer de me rassurer.

-Ouais mais toi tu rentre en première année, moi en deuxième. Et vu ce qui c'est passer a Tree Hill(Caroline du nord), j'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Dit-je en baissant la tête.

-Je sais mais je te signal que je suis une grande timide.

-Parce que moi non peut être ? Demande ai-je.

-Oui c'est vrai on est pas sœurs pour rien. Mais si tu as un souci ou si j'en ai un, alors ça sera toi et moi contre les autres Ok ?

-Ok de toute façon si ta un problème avec quelqu'un tu me le dit je lui règle son compte. Dit-je en souriant.

-Oui je sais. Dit t-elle en me rendant mon sourire.

Après avoir fini de déjeuner, nous somme partie nous préparé, une fois chose faite nous somme partie pour le lycée.

On arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure.

POV Quinn :

J'étais adosser a mon casier avec Santana et Brittany, on était en face de la porte. Porte qui au bout d'un moment s'ouvrit laissant apercevoir deux nouvelles filles que je n'avais jamais vu auparavant. Une d'elles la plus petite était habiller d'une robe d'été blanche avec des ballerine assortie. Elle était brune aux yeux bleu-vert. La seconde fille quand a elle était légèrement plus grande qu'elle, les cheveux long, lisse châtain foncé et des yeux marrons, elle porter un débardeur blanc avec une tête de mort en strass, un jeans slim noir et une paire de baskets montante blanche. Elle avait également un piercing a l'arcade et un bon nombre de bijoux.

Santana n'avait pas décrocher son regard de la seconde fille depuis que nous les avions aperçue.

-Hey les filles on va les accueillir ? Demande ai-je.

-Oui, allons-y.

On se dirigea donc vers les filles, qui étaient désormais a leurs casiers.

-Salut, vous êtes nouvelles ? Demanda Santana. Je ne vous ai jamais vue.

La brune nous répondit en première.

-Salut, oui nous sommes nouvelles, moi c'est Léna je suis en première et voici Hannah ma demi sœur qui est en seconde.

-Salut. Répondit simplement Hannah.

-Contente de vous rencontrer, moi c'est Brittany, elle c'est Quinn et la jolie brune c'est Santana.

-Nous aussi on est heureuses de vous connaître, répondit Léna.

La cloche sonna annonça les cours de la mâtiné qui commencer.

-Hannah tu as quel cours ? Demanda Santana.

Elle se retourna vers notre belle latina et lui répondit qu'elle avait cours d'espagnol, Santana et moi avions également ce cours, on c'est donc toute les trois dirigé vers la salle de classe, Brittany et Léna avaient quand a elles français.

POV Hannah :

Je suis rentré dans la salle, le prof' Mr Shuester était la, il me fit signe d'aller le voir.

-Bonjour, tu est sûrement nouvelle, je suis Mr Shuester tu peut me dire comment tu t'appelle.

-Hannah Fields. Par contre dans mon ancien lycée nous n'avions pas de cours d'espagnole, je connais vraiment que les bases.

-Ça ne fait rien, on va demander a un élève de t'aider pour rattraper ton retard.

-Merci.

Après ça je suis partis m'asseoir au dernier rang, seule. Cette langue c'est pas de l'espagnole c'est pire que du chinois, j'y comprend rien du tout. J'espère que pour Léna ça se passe mieux.

POV Léna :

J'étais au dernier rang a coté d'un gars qui m'avait pas l'air très commode. Je ne me souvenais plus de son nom … mais ça ne fait rien. Dans cette matière je suis comme un poisson dans l'eau. Brittany quand a elle était juste devant moi, entrain de dessiner des licornes, je reçut un mot d'elle justement.

« Santana est une licorne »

Euh ouais mais encore ? Pourquoi elle me dit ça ? Et ça veut dire quoi ?

Elle a l'air assez rêveuse, je comprend pas ce qu'elle veut dire j'en parlerais a Han'.

POV Santana :

L'heure du déjeuné était enfin arrivé, Quinn, Hannah et moi nous somme rendu a la cafétéria où il y avait déjà Léna et Britt'.

Alors qu'on aller vers la table a la quel elles étaient déjà installé, un petit de première année me bouscula.

-Tu peut pas faire attention non ? Joder !

-Santana arrête, ce n'était pas voulu.

-Je m'en fou.

-Et tu sais que tu insultes en espagnole ce n'est pas tout le monde qui comprend.

-Mes origines prenne le dessus Quinn.

Après cette incident, on s'installa a table. -Santana, de ce que j'ai compris tu gère très bien l'espagnol grâce a tes origines, je me demander si tu pouvait pas me donner des cours pour rattraper mon retard.

-Non y a pas de problème Han'. Lui répondit-je en souriant.

-Tu est privilégié Hannah, elle est sympa avec très peut de personnes. Rajouta Quinn.

-Sinon ça vous dit d'aller au Lima Been demain ? puis on vous fera un peu visité même si il y a peu de chose a voir. Dit-je en rigolant.

-D'accord moi ça me va. Répondit Léna. Puis ça nous occupera.

-Ok, puis vous êtes de bonne compagnie. Déclara Hannah en souriant. Euh au faite on a quoi après déjà ?

-Math puis après San', Britt' et Moi on a le Glee Club. Répondit Quinn.

-Le Glee Club ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Léna.

-C'est un club de chant, on danse un peu également. On est comme une famille.

-Cool, j'aimerais bien y aller pas toi ? Questionna Léna en se tournant vers sa demi- sœur.

-Ça me dérange pas, mais je suis pas une pro du chant. On peut toujours auditionner ça coûte rien.

-Puis on chercher deux personnes pour pouvoir participé aux régional, la fiche d'inscription est afficher dans le couloir.

-Ok on ira s'inscrire après les cours.

-Bon allez les filles en Mathématique. Déclara Quinn en se levant.

-Oh non, j'aime pas les mathématique. Râle ai-je.

-Arrête de te plaindre Lopez.

Brittany et Léna, elles allaient en histoire.

Franchement Mathématique, c'est incompréhensible comme matière.

POV Hannah :

L'heure de cours passa assez rapidement, la cloche sonna, je retrouva Léna devant la fiche d'inscription du Glee Club. Les audition était mardi prochain nous avions donc une semaine pour trouver une chanson a interpréter. Léna avait beaucoup plus hâte d'y être que moi.

Nous sommes ensuite rentré chez nous, je fis le peu de devoir que j'avais puis alla voir Léna qui était allongé sur son lit.

-Hey ça va ? Me lança telle en me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Ouais et toi ? Laisse moi deviner tu réfléchis a ce que tu va chanter pour l'audition ?

-Oui, effectivement.

-Te prend pas la tête, tu réfléchira mieux demain.

-Ta raison Han, justement je sais pas comment je m'habille.

-Pour une fois que c'est pas moi. Dit-je en rigolant.

J'ouvris sa penderie et lui sortis des vêtements.

-Ton t-shirt bleu préféré et une jupe blanche avec, voilà maintenant tu sais.

-Merci.

On passa ensuite la soiré tranquillement, je me coucha assez tard, je n'arrivait pas a dormir, je penser a beaucoup de choses sans grande importance, la nuit aller être longue.

* * *

Voilà, alors ce premier chapitre ? Dites nous vos avis, favorable de préférence hein ! ^^

Le prochain chapitre arrivera rapidement.

Dans le prochain chapitre :

« Elle démarra sa moto et partis en trombe, quand a moi je retourna dans le Lima Been.

Quand je suis rentré ils étaient limite entrain de martyriser la pauvre Léna.

-STOP ! Laissaient la, c'est pas a elle de répondre, quand Hannah se sentira prête, elle nous fera signe. »

A bientôt. Cassoulagleek. Léna Harper.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut tout le monde.

Voilà, second chapitre.

Je sais pas trop ce que vous penser de la fiction vu le peu de reviews sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que cela va changer avec ce chapitre.

Merci a ceux qui nous suivent.

Juju.15 : Merci et oui voilà justement la suite.

QuinnTana4everL : Retour en force ? Si tu le dit :) Ok pas alcoolique c'est toujours bon a savoir hein ! Oui la lectrice pas de malentendu. Effectivement le but est de garder du mystère.

Pourquoi Sebastian ? Bah tu verra, curieuse va ! Bisous particulièrement a une ? :P Et merci.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vies a WMHS.

Chapitre 2 : Un café, une catastrophe.

POV Hannah :

C'est donc avec la merveilleuse nuit que j'avais passer que Léna vue une zombie.

-Bah alors Hannah, ta fait la fête avec ton oreiller dans la nuit ou quoi ?

-Ha Ha Ha ! Et toi tu as avaler un clown pour être aussi drôle ? Demande ai-je avec sarcasme.

Elle me répondit par un tirage de langue, très mature pour son âge. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain, au bout de 40 minutes elle n'était toujours pas sortis.

-Léna ! Sors de cette putain de salle de bain !

Elle ouvrit enfin la porte.

-Oui ça va, pas de panique.

Je rentra a mon tour dans la salle de bain et me prépara.

J'avais opter pour un slim noir, un débardeur blanc, une chemise en jean ainsi qu'une paires de basket montante assortie au débardeur. J'assortis toujours tout.

On prit nos sac de cours et Léna embarqua également son sac a main.

Nous avions seulement deux heures de cours, Espagnole et histoire pour ma part et Mathématique pour Léna.

POV Léna :

Les heures de cours était passer vite.

Nous étions maintenant sur le parking du lima been en compagnie de Brittany, Quinn arriva puis Santana. On entra dans le café, se mit dans la file d'attente pour commander, devant nous il y avait une garçon avec un uniforme bleu marine et rouge. Je m'était tourner vers les filles pour leurs demander ce qu'elles voulait au moment où je me tourna vers la caisse le gars devant moi me rentrant dedans et reversant son café sur moi sur moi.

-TU PEUT PAS FAIRE ATTENTION ?

Et ce con ne trouva pas mieux a dire qu'il devait se racheter un café.

-Et toi là ! Oui toi tu pourrait au moins t'excuser, je voit qu'un ton jamais appris la politesse ! Déclara Hannah en s'énervant.

Il la regarda de la tête aux pied, puis dit :

-Je n'est pas a m'excuser, elle avait qu'a se pousser.

-Je croit pas non ! Tu t'est prit pour quoi ? Parce que je t'explique tu n'est rien.

Je posa ma mains sur l'épaule a Hannah pour essayer de la calmer. -Tu devrais arrêter de me chercher, sinon tu va me trouver. Menaça t-il Hannah.

-Ok, que je t'explique le fils a papa, tu lui parle autrement et tu ne l'approche pas !

-Sinon quoi ?

-Sinon je te brise tes pauvres petits bijoux de famille, maintenant barre toi ! Cracha Santana en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

Ce qui eu de l'effet vu qu'il partis, je ne sais pas si il avait quitter le café ou pas. Il était assez charmant. Quinn m'accompagna pour que je puisse me changer elle me prêta son pull, je put donc enlever mon t shirt mouiller.

Après ça on partis se promener dans la ville, je me demander pour il avait agis ainsi.

Deux jours c'était écouler nous étions donc vendredi, nous étions de nouveau au lima been en compagnie de Brittany, Quinn, Santana Blaine un garçon de ma classe et son petit amie Kurt qui lui était dans la classe a Hannah.

Nous parlions et rigolions tous ensemble quand celui qui m'avait renverser son café arriva a la table.

-Blaine, l'ancien Warblers, tu t'éclate bien dans ton lycée de blaireau ? Pourquoi tu est partie déjà ? Pour ton petit copain ? Oh Kurt je ne t'avais pas vu.

-La ferme Sebastian ! S'énerva Kurt

Il repartis après que Blaine lui est demander, alors comme ça il s'appelle Sebastian mais pourquoi il agresse tout le monde comme ça ?

POV Hannah :

Quel con ce mec sérieux. Le jour des audition arriver et j'avais trouver qu'elle chanson j'allais interpréter contrairement a Léna qui elle semble plus préoccuper par ce Sebastian qu'autre chose.

Je me trouver en bout de table de la je pouvait observer …

-Hannah tu est toujours parmi nous ? Demanda Blaine sur le ton de l'humour.

-Euh oui oui toujours la. Répondit-je.

-Pourtant tu semblé ailleurs. Continua Blaine.

-Juste dans mes pensés.

-Bon sinon les filles vous avez craquer sur quelqu'un ? Demanda Kurt.

-Non... pas pour l'instant. Répondit Léna en rougissant.

Qu'elle menteuse celle la.

-Et toi Han'

-C'est possible oui...

-Ah bon ? Mais c'est géniale, il s'agit de qui ? Me questionna Kurt.

-Pire qu'un commère !

-On peut au moins te poser des questions pour en savoir plus ? Ré enchérissa Kurt.

-NON !

-Kurt, lâche la. Déclara Santana.

-Déjà deux fois que tu prend sa défense !

-KURT !

-Ok, je ne veut pas recevoir les foudre de Snix.

-Snix ? Demande ai-je.

-Mon double maléfique, je t'expliquerai mieux plus tard si tu veut.

-Je veut bien oui. Répondit-je en souriant.

-Sinon je me demander, pourquoi vous êtes venu ici a Lima ? Surtout que de ce que j'ai compris vous êtes juste vous deux non ?

-Oui nous somme juste nous deux, on a dit a nos parents de rester a Tree Hill.

-Et donc pourquoi vous êtes partis ?

-J'ai eu des problèmes la ou j'étais avant. Répondit je avant de me lever. Léna je rentre à plus tard.

POV Santana :

Je me leva a mon tour, sortis du café et rattrapa Hannah qui s'apprêtait a partir.

-Attend ! Criai-je

Elle coupa le moteur de sa moto et tourna sa vers moi.

-Jolie moto.

-Merci.

-Pourquoi tu est partis aussi vite ? Demande ai-je.

-Je veut pas en parler c'est tout, ce n'est pas contre vous. Me répondit-elle.

-Ok, euh je me demander ça te dit qu'on se voit ce week-end pour commencer ces cours particulier ?

-Je veut bien ouais.

On échangea donc nos numéro de téléphone.

Elle démarra sa moto et partis en trombe, quand a moi je retourna dans le Lima Been.

Quand je suis rentré ils étaient limite entrain de martyriser la pauvre Léna.

-STOP ! Laissaient la, c'est pas a elle de répondre, quand Hannah se sentira prête, elle nous fera signe.

-Merci Santana, je vais y aller, j'aime pas l'idée de la laisser seul. Répondit-elle en attrapent son sac. A lundi.

POV Léna :

Je sortis du café, et partis chez moi a pied, heureusement qu'il fait bon sinon j'aurais tuer Hannah de ne pas m'avoir attendu.

Mais je ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

Quand je suis arrivée, Hannah était dans sa chambre, la musique a fond et elle chantait a tue-tête.

Je posa mon sac et alla la voir, en me voyant elle baissa le son.

-ça va ? Demande ai je.

-Oui...

-Tu veut en parler ?

-Non.

-Tu sais qu'on peut pas leurs en vouloir.

-Je sais.

-Je vais préparé a manger.

-Ok.

-Tu veut quoi ?

-A ton avis ?

-Comme d'habitude quoi.

-Voila.

Je prépara donc le repas.

-Han' ramène toi on mange ! Criai-je.

Elle arriva très rapidement.

A la fin du repas, je me cala sur le canapé avec un pot de glace saveur cookies.

Hannah me rejoignit avec elle un pot de glace saveur vanille.

Un téléphone sonna, au vu de la chanson je su que ce n'était pas le miens.

Je la vit sourire en lissant le message.

Je comprit rapidement qui c'était mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Tadam, alors ?

Reviews ?

Bon les chapitre sont un peu court mais voilà.

Prochainement :

« -Hannah, t'es...

Elle nous regarda, ses sacs de shopping à la mains, gênée.

-Euh, je dérange peut-être.

Elle sorti de la cuisine en crabe, j'aurais rigoler si j'étais pas aussi gênée.. »

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek. Lena Harper.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous revoilà pour le troisième chapitre.

Juju8 : Heureuses que tu aime bien. Désolé pour les fautes, on fait de notre mieux pour les éviter.

Oui c'est ça pour les couples.

QuinnTana4EverL : Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimer tes reviews ? Oh que si tu est curieuse ! Effectivement la personne c 'est reconnu, pas difficile en même temps. Menacer les gens ? Je vais y penser hein :P Oui tu peut le faire, tu as mon autorisation. C'est bien ce que je compte faire oui.

Y a des émotions qui passe dans les dialogue ? Bon a savoir, et merci. Et bah non tu va attendre comme tout le monde, roh et fait pas de chantage, je te connais toi !

Plus que des cours particulier ? Peut être oui. J'aurais bien voulus avoir des cours particulier avec elle moi ^^ Tout compris oui, tu n'est pas possible, tu veut toujours plus. Pas d'exclu'.

Effectivement oui. Heureuses que tu aime. Et voilà tu la la suite.

En espérant que vous aimerais, bonne lecture.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vies a WMHS.

Chapitre 3 : Premier cours particulier.

POV Hannah :

J'étais bien installé sur le canapé, quand je reçut un message de Santana.

De Santana à Hannah :

« Hey, ça te dit on se voit demain après midi pour que je te donnes des cours ? »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Ok, moi ça me va. Où et a quel heure ? »

De Santana à Hannah :

« Chez toi ou chez moi ? A 16h30 ? »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Chez moi. Ok pour 16h30. »

De Santana à Hannah :

« Ok, par contre t'habite ou ? »

Je lui envoya ensuite mon adresse. Je sentais le regard de Léna sur moi.

-Quoi ? Demande ai-je.

-Alors ? C'était elle ? -Oui.

-Et ?

-Elle viens demain après midi pour me donner des cours d'espagnol. Répondit-je.

-Ok, bon moi je vais me coucher, bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

On se leva, on éteignit la télé et les lumière. Puis alla chacune dans nos chambre respective.

J'eus une seconde fois du mal a m'endormir, mes pensées étaient occupé par demain et donc Santana.

Je me réveilla en pleine forme malgré le peu d'heure que j'avais dormis.

Je me leva et rejoignit Léna pour prendre notre petit déjeuner quand elle me sorti que Brittany lui avait dit que Santana était une licorne. Je la regarda bizarrement.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça, c'est Britt' qui ma dit ça !

-Je te croix, mais ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je lui demanderai. Déclarai-je.

Mon téléphone sonna, m'indiquant un message.

De Santana à Hannah :

« Salut ça va ? Tu fait quelque chose avant qu'on se voit ? »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Bien et toi ? Non je ne fait rien, pourquoi ? »

De Santana à Hannah :

« Bien également. Dans ce cas ça te dirais qu'on se voit avant dans Lima »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Ok, on se rejoint où et quand ? »

De Santana à Hannah :

« Au parc a 13h30 ? »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Ok a toute a l'heure »

Je parti ensuite dans la salle de bain, quand je suis sorti, Léna attendait pour se préparer elle aussi. Je resta un peut dans ma chambre écoutant de la musique. Quand je suis descendu dans le salon, ma demi-sœur était installer sur le canapé avec une couverture et un livre, la connaissant ça devait être Harry Potter.

-Léna, tu fait quoi cette aprem' ?

Elle posa son livre et me regarda.

-Je pense aller prendre un café puis après faire les boutiques et toi?

-Je vais aller voir Santana je lui est demander si on pouvait commencer les cours particulier, ici. Rajoutais-je en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-J'ai compris, tu a la méchanceté de me foutre dehors.

-T'as tout comprit, bon je vais lui envoyer un message.

-Hum hum, dit-elle en se replongeant dans son livre.

C'est de bonne humeur que Léna et moi préparions le repas. On passa à table et on mangea. Une fois le repas terminer on s'installa sur le canapé et on parla. A 13h20 on se prépara pour partir, le parc et le Lima Bean ne sont pas très loin de chez nous mais pas du tout au même endroit. On partit donc chacune de notre côté.

POV Léna:

Je venais de quitter Hannah et je me dirigeai vers le Lima Bean. Je commanda un café et m'installa à une table, je sorti de mon sac un cahier et un stylo et je commença à écrire. J'adore écrire, m'inspirer de ce qui se passe.

-Salut Léna. Dit une voix masculine.

Je sursauta violemment manquant de faire tomber du café sur mon précieux cahier, par reflex, j'attrapa mon café et mon cahier, et je reposa le café sur la table et rangea mon cahier dans mon sac. Je me tourna vers la personne qui m'avait parler et je vis Kurt, Blaine, une fille brune que je n'avais jamais vu et un garçon lui aussi brun qui lui tenait la main.

-Ah salut Kurt, tu veut me faire avoir une crise cardiaque?

-Désoler, tu avais l'air ailleurs , on peut se joindre à toi?

-Bien sur.

Ils s'installèrent et Blaine me présenta les deux nouvelles têtes, ils fessaient partit du Glee Club, la fille s'appelait Rachel et son copain, Finn.

-Alors Léna, c'était quoi ce cahier qui te mettait dans un état second? Demanda Kurt.

-Euh... C'est un secret, désoler, j'ai pas envie qu'on regarde dedans.

-Aller, s'il-te-plais. Dit-il avec des yeux de chiens battue.

-Kurt, si pour le moment, elle veut pas, attend un peu. Réprimanda Blaine.

Je le regarda et le remercia du regard. On parla et je leurs annonça que j'avais l'intention d'aller au centre commercial, et surprise, eux aussi. Une fois nos café fini on s'est diriger vers le centre commercial.

POV Santana:

J'étais au parc, j'attendais Hannah, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer les cours d'espagnol avec elle. Mais rattraper 2ans ça va être dur, ah tiens la voilà justement, elle avait un débardeur noir avec de la dentelle devant, un slim bleu clair qui la mettais en valeur et des baskets montantes noirs. Elle avait lâché ses cheveux lisses.

-Hé, Hannah.

-Salut!

-Hola, amiga, listo para la leccion de espanol? ( Salut, mon amie, prête pour la leçon d'espagnol?).

-Hein?

Je rigola à sa tête.

-Ça veut dire, salut mon amie, prête pour la leçon d'espagnol?

-Ah, oui prête chef, on va cher moi, c'est juste à côté.

-O.K.

On se dirigea cher elle, en fessant un détour pour aller prendre un café, quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouver cette maison très jolie et très spacieuse, elle m'avait dit de m'asseoir à table de la cuisine en attendant qu'elle revienne avec un cahier et un stylo.

-Bien, déjà l'espagnol est une langue très langoureuse.

-Langoureuse hein? Tu peut me montrer? Dit-elle en souriant.

-Part pas dans ce jeux là avec moi. Donc en clair, le plus dur c'est de roulé les «r».

Je lui montra donc comment roulé les «r», puis lui appris les bases qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Tu vois tu t'en sors pas si mal que ça.

-Ouais grâce a toi. Me répondit t-elle.

On continua à faire le cours, elle nota ses fautes sur son cahier pour pas les faire de nouveau. Plus le cours avancer plus on se rapprocher, y compris physiquement, nos visage étaient vraiment proches, ses lèvres a seulement quelques centimètre des miennes je me rapprocha un peut plus d'elle quand soudain un bruit ce fit entendre, Lena arriva dans la cuisine.

-Hannah, t'es...

Elle nous regarda, ses sacs de shopping à la mains, gênée.

-Euh, je dérange peut-être.

Elle sorti de la cuisine en crabe, j'aurais rigoler si j'étais pas aussi gênée..

-Bon, tu as bien réussi ta première leçon, on re fait ça samedi prochain, Ok? Dis-je en me levant précipitamment.

-Oui, ça marche pour samedi.

-On se vois lundi.

Je suis sorti de la cuisine, dis au-revoir a Léna et je suis parti.

Je n'avais pas dit a Hannah et Léna que j'étais attiré par la gente féminine, et elles n'était pas non plus au courant que j'avais eu une relation avec Brittany.

POV Hannah:

Quand elle est partit, je me suis posée plein de question, si Léna ne serait pas rentrée à ce moment là, qu'es ce qui ce serais passé?

-Hannah, ça va?

-Oui, c'est quoi c'est sacs?

-J'ai acheté une paire de chaussures, un slim et un tee-shirt.

-Fait voir!

Elle sortit un slim bleu nuit, un tee-shirt galaxie et des escarpins noirs.

-C'est jolie. Lui dit-je en souriant.

-Je sais, je suis tomber sur Kurt, Blaine et deux personnes de ta classe, Finn et Rachel, ils sont en couple.

-Ah oui, je vois j'ai fait leurs connaissance vite fait.

Elle alla ranger ses affaires et moi rangea mes cours. Je regarda l'horloge, 19h40, je meurt de faim! On mangea quand Léna me regarda bizarre.

-Quoi ? Demande ai-je.

-Faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est important pour moi.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

-...

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3.

Alors que Lena veut-elle dire à Hannah ? Vos avis ? Reviews please.

Pas de prochainement pour ce chapitre désoler.

A bientôt Lena Harper, Cassoulagleek.


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà le Chapitre 4

Juju8 : Merci, j'avoue elles sont secrètes, mais ça restera pas comme ça. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre.

QuinnTana4everL : Elles ont quoi tes reviews ? Bah elles sont géniales. Que de compliments mais toujours pas d'exclu ! Sinon Merci :)

Sebastian arrive vraiment a partir du prochain chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

En espérant que vous aimerais.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vies a WMHS.

Chapitre 4 : Auditions Glee Club.

Dimanche Matin, 9h30.

POV Léna :

Je fut la première a me réveiller le lendemain matin, l'audition pour le Glee Club approcher , Hannah et moi savions qu'elle chansons nous allions chanter, nous avions chacune répéter de notre coté et j'espère qu'on serais prise.

Je repensa a la discussion que j'avais eu avec Hannah hier a table.

_Flash-back :_

« -Faut que je te parle de quelque chose, c'est important pour moi.

-Ok, je t'écoute.

_-_Euh, bah, comment dire... il y a quelqu'un qui me plaît … mais je sais pas … il est magnifique … mais euh …

-Passe pas par 4 chemin Léna c'est qui ?

-On la déjà vu … il porter une veste bleu marine...

Elle fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux comme si une explosion aller avoir lieux, ce qui était un peu le cas en faite.

-Pardon ! Tu est sérieuse ? Sebastian ? Le crétin de service qui ta renverser son café et ne sais pas excuser par ce que c'est un con ? Tu est folle !

-Roh ça va, puis je suis sur qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de bon.

-Ok ... »

_Fin Du Flash-back._

Elle avait pas l'air très enchanter par ma nouvelle mais bon ce genre de chose ne se contrôle pas. Bref ...

Je décida de me lever un bon quart d'heure plus tard a alla voir si Hannah dormais encore, j'ouvris sa porte et vu qu'elle ne dormais plus, elle avais son casque audio sur les oreilles, ça manière a elle d'émerger et de ce mettre de bonne humeur.

Elle me vit, m'adressa un sourire, puis enleva son casque.

-Bonjours Hannah, ça va ?

-Salut Lena, oui et toi ?

-Oui, aller viens on va manger.

-Ok, je te suis, j'ai faim.

-Comme d'habitude. Lui répondit-je en rigolant.

On déjeuna tranquillement, dans la bonne humeur.

-Alors prête pour Mardi ? Me demanda Hannah.

-Oui, fin prête, mais je commence a stresser et toi ?

-Prête aussi, mais je stresse pas trop, enfin pour l'instant.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demande ai-je.

-Je sais pas, j'ai rien de prévue. Me répondit-elle.

-Je penser que cette après midi on pourrait répéter la chanson pour l'audition.

-Ok, ça me va.

POV Hannah :

Nous avions passer presque toute la journée a répéter, surtout Léna qui voulait que tout sois parfait pour être prise au Glee Club, j'avais l'impression d'avoir une fanfare dans la tête depuis plusieurs heures.

Je décida donc de me coucher assez tôt, après avoir dîner rapidement.

J'entendis Léna aller dans sa chambre, je regarda mon réveille et vu qu'il était 23h, cela fessait déjà une heure que je m'était « coucher ».

Minuit, 1h, puis 2 et j'avais les yeux comme des billes, la nuit aller être longue.

POV Léna :

Mon réveil sonna a 7h15, j'avais passer une bonne nuit, j'avais un bon pré sentiment pour mon audition de demain, je me décida a me lever et alla voir Hannah.

-Hey Hannily bien dormis ? Lui demande ai-je

-J'ai pas dormis, et toi ?

-Pourquoi, oui moi ça va.

-J'en sais rien, je pense que je vais rester la aujourd'hui pour me reposer. Me répondit-elle.

-OK, ça marche, je t'enverrais des message dans la journée.

-D'accord, bonne journée.

Je déjeuna, m'habilla, puis je partis au lycée.

Une fois arriver, je retrouva Brittany, Quinn et Santana devant leurs casier.

-Salut les filles. Lance ai-je.

-Coucou Léna, ça va ? Me demanda Brittany en souriant.

-Oui ça va merci.

-Hannah n'est pas la ? Demanda Santana.

-Non, elle n'as pas dormis de la nuit, elle a préféré ne pas venir. Répondit-je.

-Oh … Ok

La cloche sonna annonça le début des cours, j'avais espagnol, mathématique et histoire en compagnie de Brittany, ainsi que de Blaine pour les math' et l'histoire.

Le cours d'espagnol passa vraiment trop lentement a mon goût.

En cours de math' Blaine se plaça a coté de moi au dernier rang.

-Alors tu t'intègre bien ? Me demanda t-il

-Oui ça va, dit je peut te demander quelque chose ?

-Bien sur.

-Brittany m'as dit que Santana était une licorne, tu pourrait m'expliquer ce que ça veut dire ?

Demande ai-je.

-En faite dans le monde a Brittany les Gay et Lesbiennes sont des licornes. Brittany et Santana on eu une relation. M'expliqua t-il.

-Oh …

-Hannah est au courant ?

-Je ne pense pas non.

-Santana va me tuer. Déclara t-il.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verra, elle va pas apprécier. Je commence a la connaître maintenant.

-Ok.

On continua de parler, il me raconta tous les dernier ragots, et ce qui il y avait a savoir sur les lycéens, qui étais en couple, qui se détester.

Grâce a lui les cours passa plus rapidement, et l'heure du déjeuner arriva.

Je décida d'envoyer un sms a Hannah

De Léna à Hannah :

«Hey, tu va mieux ? J'en appris ce que signifiait être une licorne, ça t'intéresse ? »

De Hannah à Léna :

« Oui ca va mieux, bien sur dit moi ?

Tes cours était bien ? »

De Léna à Hannah :

« Pour Brittany quand tu est Gay ou Lesbiennes tu est une licorne, Santana et Brittany on eu une relation. On peut pas dire que c'était bien, mais c'était supportable, j'ai taper la discussion a Blaine »

De Hannah à Léna :

« Oh Ok »

Après avoir discuter avec Rachel et Kurt, je retourna en cours, heureusement pour moi je n'avais que deux heures, qui passa assez rapidement.

Je rentra a la maison rejoindre Hannah. Quand j'arrive elle était avachis sur le canapé devant une des nombreuse série qu'elle regarde.

-Salut Léna, ta passer une bonne journée ?

-Oui ça va. Tu as réussi a dormir ?

-Oui un peu.

-Je sais tout sur tout le monde au lycée maintenant. Lui dit-je en souriant.

-Bah tu attend quoi pour tout me raconter.

Je lui raconta donc tout ce que m'avais dit Blaine dans les moindre détails, ce qui me prit bien plus d'une heure. La nuit commencer a tomber, Hannah décida de commencer a cuisiner le repas. Lorsque son téléphone vibra.

-Tu peut regarder qui c'est ? Me demanda t-elle.

-Oui bien sur, attend je le déverrouille, c'est Santana.

-Ok. Dit -elle en venant récupéré son téléphone au moment ou je m'apprêter a lire le message.

POV Hannah :

J'ouvris le message de Santana :

« Salut Hannah, tu n'étais pas la aujourd'hui alors je voulais savoir comment tu va »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Hey San', ça va merci et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu est une licorne »

De Santana à Hannah :

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? Comment tu entendu ça ? »

De Hannah à Santana :

« Je sais oui, Brittany la dit a Léna qui a demander a Blaine ce que ça voulais dire »

Elle ne répondit pas au dernier message. Je passa la soiré avec Léna, a parler du Lycée et du Glee club. Puis on partis se coucher chacune de notre coté après une légère bataille d'oreiller. Très mature pour notre age n'est ce pas ?

Je me réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, d'assez bonne humeur, l'audition aurait lieu en début d'après midi et je ne pouvait être plus prête que maintenant.

Après avoir écouter quelques chansons comme chaque matin, je me leva et rejoignis la cuisine ou se trouvait Léna. On discuta, déjeuna, se prépara, puis on partis en direction de McKinley. Une fois la bas on retrouva Brittany, Quinn qui nous demanda si nous étions prête pour l'audition ce qu'on répondit par la positivité et Santana qui fuyait mon regard ce qui m'étonna étant donner que ce n'était pas son genre. Les premiers cours se dérouler trop lentement a mon goût, Santana m'éviter et il fallait que je lui parle que je sache pourquoi même si j'avais une idée sur le pourquoi du comment.

Mon dernier cours de la mâtiné était l'espagnol a mon plus grand désespoirs, Santana était assise seule au dernier rang, je m'approcha d'elle et lui demanda :

-Je peut m'asseoir ?

-Bien sur.

-Ok, merci. Répondit-je en me m'asseyant sur le chaise d'à coté.

Au bout de seulement quelques minutes je me tourna vers elle.

-Pourquoi tu m'évite ? Demande ai-je.

-Je voulais pas que tu apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que moi que j'avais eu une relation avec Brittany.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'on s'entend bien, je n'est pas une bonne réputation, si tu écoute tout ce qu'on te dit tu aura une mauvaise image de moi et ce n'est pas ce que je veut. Me répondit-elle.

-Alors dit moi ce que j'ai a savoir de toi.

On passa l'heure a parler, a apprendre des choses l'une sur l'autre.

On mangea en compagnie de Brittany, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine et bien sur Léna.

Le moment d'auditionner était arriver et j'avais décider de passer en première, je me trouver donc en face des membre du Glee Club et m'apprêter a chanter.

Je fit le vide dans ma tête, souffla un bon coût, plongea mon regard dans celui de Santana, prit mon courage a deux mains, fit signe aux musicien puis me mit a chanter Treasure de Bruno Mars :

« Give me all, give me all, give me all your attention baby I got to tell you a little something about yourself You're wonderful, flawless, ooh you're a sexy lady But you walk around here like you wanna be something else  
I know that you dont know it, but you're fine, so fine Oh girl im gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that means what you are Honey you're my golden star I know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you  
Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling A girl like you should never live so blue You're everything I see in my dreams I woulda say that to you if it wasnt true  
I know that you dont know it, but you're fine, so fine Oh girl im gonna show you when you're mine, oh mine  
Treasure, that means what you are Honey you're my golden star I know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you  
You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are You are my treasure, you are my treasure You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are  
Treasure, that means what you are Honey you're my golden star I know you can make my wish come true If you let me treasure you If you let me treasure you »

Mon regard toujours dans celui de Santana, la plupart des membres m'avais applaudis Puis Mr Shuester s'approcha de moi :

-C'était super, va t'asseoir et bienvenue au Glee Club.

-Merci.

Je décida de me joindre a Santana.

-Tu as était géniale. Déclara t-elle en souriant.

Puis se fut au tours de Léna de chanter. Elle était beaucoup plus confiante que moi et commença Lo Que Soy de Demi Lovato.

« Desde muy niña siempre actué Con timidez Con el miedo de decir Todo de una vez  
Tengo un sueño en mí Que brillando está Lo dejaré salir Por fin tú sabrás  
Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mí Ahora sí, sé quién soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy  
Sabes lo que es estar En esta oscuridad Con un sueño de alcanzar Ser estrella y brillar Si parece estar Tan lejos hoy de aquí Tengo que creer En mí Solo así sabré  
Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mí Ahora sí, sé quién soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy  
Eres esa voz que habita en mí Por eso estoy cantando Quiero encontrarte Voy a encontrarte  
Eres lo que falta en mi Canción dentro de mí Quiero encontrarte Voy a encontrarte  
Lo que soy, es real Soy exactamente la que debo ser hoy Deja que la luz, brille en mí No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy Lo que soy  
Ahora sí, sé quién soy No hay manera de ocultar Lo que siempre he querido ser Lo que soy »

Les applaudissement du Glee Club se firent entendre de nouveau. Puis Mr Shuester annonça que Léna était prise également.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre.

Vos avis ? Reviews Please. On aimerais vraiment avoir plus de reviews ça nous encouragerais plus.

Prochainement :

Au moment de m'engager sur le passage piéton je vis une lumière aveuglante ...

A bientôt Cassoulagleek, Lena Harper


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà le chapitre 5 qui arrive avec un bon en avant.

Léna Harper :

Bah oui c'est pas notre fic' pour rien, cookiie va ! Pas de connerie ? Laisse moi rire :P

QuinnTana4everL : Tant mieux que tu est aimer. Oui il change mais après, bien après ou nous on en est. En cas pour la musique le matin, je le fait vraiment. Tu veut qu'elle sois avec qui ?

Ah oui et qui pourrait être jalouse ? Ah oui j'avoue bah traduit les parole ça te confirmera ou non.

Ahah tu verra si c'est grave ou pas mais tu me connais tu sais s'avance que je ne bléserais jamais Santana ^^ Peut être oui.

Roh si on te donne des exclu tu n'auras plus de plaisir a lire le chapitre. OK, merci.

Juju8 : Merci, ça fait plaisir :) et voilà la suite.

En espérant que vous aimerais, Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vie a WMHS

Chapitre 5 : Battle MJ

POV Hannah :

Cela fessait un mois que nous avions intégrer le Glee Club. Nous nous étions très bien intégré, la rivalité entre les New Directions et Les Warblers c'est derniers jours, je m'étais considérablement rapprocher de Santana.

Léna et moi même avions eu droit au slushies mais lorsque Santana et Quinn l'avait apprit cela avait très vite cesser.

Nous étions presque tous réunis a la bibliothèque quand Santana et Brittany arrivèrent, au début j'avais eu un peu de mal avec l'amitié Brittany/Santana surtout sachant qu'elles avaient étaient ensemble au paravent. Je n'avais toujours pas décrocher mon regard de Santana dans son uniforme de cheerleader qui lui aller a ravir quand Blaine me chuchota :

-Tu te trahit toute seule a la regarder comme ça.

Je me tourna donc vers lui.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle.

-Bien sur, tu dévore Santana des yeux, tu croit que je ne l'est pas remarquer ? Je suis sur que tu lui plaît.

-Ça m'étonnerais.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Vous parler de quoi ? Demanda Santana et s'asseyant en face de nous.

-Euh … de rien. Répondit-je le plus innocemment possible.

-Prend moi pour une idiote. Tu crachera pas le morceau j'imagine ?

-Pas aussi facilement non.

-Ok, Blaine ?

-Nous parlions de toi. Déclara t-il.

-Ça vous dit qu'on aille tous au breadsticks se soir ? Demanda Kurt a tous le Glee Club, ce qu'on approuva tous. On se donna rendez vous a 19heures.

On retourna ensuite en cours, pour ma part c'était espagnol en compagnie de Santana grâce a qui je devenais une vrai pro', nous étions désormais assise au dernier rang quand elle me demanda :

-Pourquoi toi et Blaine parliez de moi ?

-Euh rien d'important.

-Aller quoi dit moi. Insista t-elle.

-Non.

-S'il te plaît. Dit elle en entrelaçant nos doigts.

-Tu croit m'avoir comme ça ? Dit-je en souriant.

-Oui, personne ne me résiste. Déclara t-elle avec sourire charmeur.

-Si je te le dit t'arrête avec tes question ? Demande ai-je ?

-Ouais.

-Blaine a dit que je te dévore des yeux et que je te plaît … Satisfaite ?

-Satisfaite oui. En faite tu me matte ? Me questionna t-elle.

-Tu devait pas arrêter de me poser des questions ?

A ce moment la cloche sonna annonça la fin du cours. Je me leva, prit mes affaire et sortis de la salle, quand Santana me rattrapa.

-Tu ne t'en sortira pas comme ça.

-On verra ça, a ce soir Santana. Dit je avant de partir pour mon prochain cours.

POV Léna :

Aller plus que deux heures et je pouvait rentré chez moi, deux heures d'histoire en compagnie de Blaine et Tina. Blaine qui petit a petit crée une amitié sincère avec Hannah, moi je m'entendais mieux avec Kurt avec qui je parlait beaucoup.

Je ne resta pas longtemps concentré sur le cours. J'avais des recherche sur Sebastian pour en apprendre plus sur lui, j'avais chercher des informations sur les réseaux sociaux et au près de Kurt qui était le seul avec Hannah a être au courant de mes petites recherches.

Et honnêtement je n'avais pas trouver grand choses a part qu'il était célibataire et bisexuel.

Certains membres du Glee Club l'avait vu ce matin au Lima Been et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé vu les échos que j'avais eu. Certains en voulait a Blaine d'avoir parler a Sebastian de notre projet de chanter du MJ, ce que je pouvait très bien comprendre.

Blaine ainsi que Santana avait préparé un petite Battle New Directions/ Warblers dans un parking après notre repas au Breadsticks, et je doit avouer que j'appréhendai un peu.

-Ça va ? Tu as l'air ailleurs. Déclara Blaine.

-Euh oui ça va, je penser a ce soir c'est tout. Répondit-je

-Ah d'accord. T'inquiète pas ça va bien se passé.

-Ok.

On continua ensuite de parler mais des dernier potins du lycée, ce qui nous occupa largement tout la duré du cours. A la fin du cours je dit au revoir a Blaine et Tina puis partis chercher Hannah. Elle était déjà sortis de son derniers cours et n'était pas au parking je décida de lui envoyer un message.

De Léna à Hannah :

« T'est où ? »

Je reçu quelques secondes après ça réponse :

De Hannah à Léna :

« Je suis au Gymnase, attend moi au parking j'arrive »

De Léna à Hannah :

« OK »

Elle me retrouva donc 5 minutes plus tard.

-Je conduit. Me dit-elle.

On s'installa donc en voiture, et partis du Lycée.

-Tu fessait quoi au gymnase ? Demandai-je.

-Rien.

-Mais dit moi, ce n'est pas l'heure de l'entraînement des cheerios ?

Elle se tourna quelques seconde vers moi mais ne répondit rien.

On arriva quelques minutes plus tard.

Il était désormais 16h30.

-Et si on mangeais quelque chose ? J'ai faim.

-Ça me va, j'ai également faim.

On décida de se faire des tartine griller avec la garniture de notre choix.

On parla ensuite de notre journée pendant une bonne demi heure, puis on alla chacune dans notre chambre. Je mis de la musique puis alluma mon ordinateur pour aller sur les réseaux sociaux, facebook plus exactement et je décida de poster un statut.

**Léna Harper : Ce soir repas avec les membres de Glee Club :)**

*Hannah Fields, Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Noah Puckerman et 6 personnes aiment ça*

Sebastian Smythe : Oh les loosers se réunissent, c'est touchants.

Santana Lopez : Non mais sérieux qui a le manche a baller en amis ?

*Kurt Hummel, Hannah Fields et 8 personnes aiment ça*

Blaine Anderson : Moi …

*Sebastian Smythe aime ça*

Kurt Hummel : Pardon ?! Et nous somme pas des loosers.

*Rachel Berry, Finn Hudson et 9 personnes aiment ça*

La conversation c'était très vite arrêter avant que cela ne dégénère.

POV Santana :

M'ennuyant je décida a mon tour de publier un statut.

**Santana Lopez : Ma chère Hannah croit moi je vais te prouver que personnes ne me résiste beaucoup peuvent te le confirmer, j'obtiendrais des réponse.**

*Hannah Fields, Noah Puckerman, Brittany S. Pierce et 11 personnes aiment ça*

Noah Puckerman : Oh oui personne ne résiste a Santana.

*Finn Hudson, Sam Evans et 5 personnes aiment ça*

Finn Hudson : Sinon tu risque de recevoir les foudre de Snix.

*Noah Puckerman, Sam Evans et 13 personnes aiment ça*

Hannah Fields : Je n'est pas peur de Santana ni de Snix, elle ne me fera rien.

*Brittany S. Pierce, Blaine Anderson, Santana Lopez et Léna Harper aiment ça*

Brittany S. Pierce : C'est vrai Sanny ne lui fera rien.

*Hannah Fields, Léna Harper, Blaine Anderson et 2 personnes aiment ça*

Blaine Anderson : On se demande pourquoi …

*Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray, Lena Harper et 1 personnes aiment ça*

Santana Lopez : Tu insinue quoi ? Et Hannah ce soir tu changera d'avis.

*Hannah Fields aime ça*

Léna Harper : En parlant de ça, on devrait peut être y aller, avant d'être en retard, a toute suite.

*Kurt Hummel, Rachel Berry, Sam Evans et 9 personnes aiment ça*

Hannah Fields : On verra ça.

*Santana Lopez aime ça*

Je me déconnecta, enfila ma veste et partie en voiture au Breadsticks.

Une fois sur le parking, je remarqua la voiture de Hannah et Léna.

En entrant je remarqua rapidement les autres, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Finn, Puck, Quinn et donc Léna et Hannah était arriver.

-Je peut m'asseoir a coté de toi ? Demandai-je a Hannah.

-Bien sur. Me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je me mit donc a coté d'elle, puis au même moment les restes du Glee Club arrivèrent.

-Vous voulez pas qu'on se fasse une soirée avec le jeu de bouteille que je puisse embrasser les deux nouvelles ? Demanda Puck. -NON ! Répondit-je d'un ton sec, alors que tout le monde se tourner vers moi.

-Pourquoi ? Jalouse Lopez ? Me questionna Quinn.

-Bien sur que non.

-La qu'elle tu veut te faire ?

-Ta gueule Puckerman. Déclarai-je en m'énervant.

-Bah dit moi, avant ça te déranger pas. Enchaîna t-il.

Au moment ou j'allais répondre, Hannah prit la parole.

-Lâche la Puck ! Elle n'as pas te répondre.

-OK.

Ce qui visiblement marcha vu qu'il arrêta avec ça.

On mangea tout en parlant les un avec les autres.

-Tu ne devait pas me prouver que je devrais avoir peur de toi ? Me demanda Hannah.

-J'ai dit ça moi ? Répondit-je innocemment avec un petit sourire en coins, ce qui la fait sourire.

-Oui tu as dit ça.

-On verra ça plus tard. Dit-je.

On continua a parler quelques temps puis l'heure de la confrontation avec les Warblers arriva. On se retrouva tous dans un parking souterrain et une Battle sur la chanson Bad commença jusqu'à ce que Sebastian lance un slushie dans lequel il avait rajoute on ne sais quoi qui blessa assez gravement Blaine.

POV Léna :

Au moment ou Blaine ce prit le soda, je fut très déçu de Sebastian et décida de partir.

Une fois sur la route au moment ou je m'engagea sur le passage piéton une violente lumière m'aveugla...

* * *

Tadam ! Alors ? Vos avis, Reviews Please. Sinon on fait grève !

A bientôt.

Cassoulagleek, Lena Harper.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour a tous, j'espère que vous avez passer de bonnes fêtes.

Moi et Léna Harper avons crée une page facebook sur Glee, si cela vous intéresse le nom est Always Gleek.

Merci pour vos reviews:) et désoler du temps d'attente.

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

Titre : Nouvelles Vies a WMHS

Chapitre 6 : Bowling

POV Léna:

Je tomba en arrière et eu la sensation quelqu'un me retenait. Je vis juste deux yeux vert, puis plus rien, le noir...

POV Sebastian:

J'avais suivit la brune Léna si je me rappel bien quand je l'ai vue partir, je l'ai suivi et vu au milieu de la route et une voiture fonçait droit sur elle. Je me précipita vers la tira mais elle tomba en arrière se tapant au trottoir, se qui lui fit perdre conscience. Je ne la bougea pas par précaution, j'appela une ambulance, alors que je donnais les coordonnées, un mec blond arriva et se précipita vers Léna. Je croix qu'il s'appelle Sam.

-Ne dit rien sur le fait que j'étais la et que je l'ai aider surtout pas à Léna, je veut le faire moi même.

-Très bien, je le ferrais, mais faudra lui dire un jour!

Je suis partit en courant au moment ou j'entendis des bruit s'approcher.

POV Hanna:

On arriva sur la route a l'arrière le Breadsticks et vit Léna allonger par terre je me précipita vers elle.

-Sam, qu'es-ce qui c'est passer? Dit-je paniquer.

-Quand j'ai vu qu'elle était plus la, je suis partis la chercher, elle allait se faire écraser, mais je l'ai écarter et j'appelai une...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que une sirène se fit entendre, celle d' une ambulance. Un ambulancier sortit et mit ma sœur sur un brancard.

-Bien une seule personne peut venir.

-J'y vais! Lançai-je

-Non Hanna, c'est moi, cria Blaine, je dois y aller aussi.

-Je vais pas laisser ma sœur toute seule! Dit-je au bord des larmes.

Une main se posa sur mon épaule, je me tourna et vis Santana, elle déclara :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peut vais t'emmener là-bas et Kurt tu peut venir aussi.

-Merci San'. Répondit Kurt. Vas y Blaine,on y va que tout les 3, on vous donnera les nouvelles.

Blaine monta dans l' ambulance qui ne tarda a partir. Kurt, Santana est moi même étions en direction de l'hôpital et j'avais du mal a garder mes émotions pour moi même. Quand arriva à destination, les docteurs nous on autoriser, grâce à moi, à leurs rendre visite. Blaine avait un bandage devant l'œil qui fessait le tour de sa tête, il était allonger et il avait l'air heureux de nous voir. Kurt resta avec lui pendant que San' et moi étions avec Léna, le docteur avait dit qu'elle dormait, qu'elle était choquée par ce qu'il lui étais arriver. Ce qui étais compréhensible, elle n'avait rien de grave, juste le poignet gauche cassé.

Kurt décida de rester avec Blaine pour la nuit tandis que Santana me ramené chez moi.

Elle me raccompagna cher moi, et décida de rester encore un peu.

-Santana ?

-Oui ?

-Tu pourrait rester la cette nuit ? Sil-te-plait. Demande ai-je.

-Je ne compter pas te laisser.

-Merci.

-Hanna ... je sais que c'est pas le bon moment mais … Commença Santana avant de pencher vers moi et m'embrasser, je répondit au baiser, on se sépara au bout de quelques minutes a bout de souffle. Elle dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres, puis on décida d'aller dormir, enfin essayer.

POV Léna:

Quand j'ouvris les yeux, une lumière aveugla, j'eus un flash-back...le duel, une voiture, des yeux verts... je me leva en sursaut et je vis un autre lit où il y avait Kurt et Blaine qui dormaient. Je regarda sur ma table de nuit et vis un bouquet d' hibiscus, mes fleurs favorites, et une carte.

«J'espère que tu vas bien, je suis venu quand tu dormais pour reprendre ma veste.

Bon rétablissement.

S»

C'est qui «S»? C'est peut être Sam ou Santana, je réfléchissais quand une infirmière entra.

-Mademoiselle Harper, vous allez mieux a ce que je vois, je vous pose des médicament pour la douleur, si vous avez mal n'hésiter pas.

-Merci.

Elle déposa des cachets sur ma table de nuit ainsi que celle de Blaine.

POV Santana :

Les jours passèrent et Léna put sortir de l'hôpital à peine deux jours après l'accident Blaine également, sauf qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller au lycée. D'ailleurs Léna m'avait poser une question assez étrange. On était jeudi entrain de déjeuné en compagnie de Quinn, Hanna et Brittany quand elle me l'a posa.

-Santana, je me demandais si c'était toi qui m'avais posé un bouquet de fleur sur ma table de nuit a l'hôpital ?

Les filles l'a regarda avec un air intrigué.

-Non, j'étais avec Hanna qui n'arrivais pas à dormir parce qu'elle était inquiète pour toi.

Hanna qui ce mit a rougir ce qui n'échappa pas aux filles. Pourquoi ?

-Ah d'accord... Rien d'important. Me répondit-elle.

Elle avait l'air dans ses pensées, la cloche sonna et on se dirigea toutes les 5 vers le Glee Club.

-Bien avant de commencer annonça Mr. Shuester, je croix que Léna veut vous dire quelque chose.

Léna se leva et viens se placer devant nous.

-Merci Mr, je voulais juste vous dire qu'avec Hannah, on avait l'idée de faire du bowling ce Samedi, on en connaît un très sympa où on peut également y manger. Et bien sur vous êtes tous invité!

Elle alla se rasseoir,et tout le monde accepta en déclarant que c'était une bonne idée.

-Sauf qu'il n'y a pas Blaine. Dit Kurt.

-Si, répondit Léna, je vais lui demander de venir, mais on ne jouera pas tous les deux, je ne pourrais pas à cause de mon poignet et lui a cause de son œil mais on va bien s'éclater.

Samedi arriva vite, j'arriva chez Hanna et Léna a qui j'avais proposé de les amener au bowling, je toqua et Léna m'ouvrit.

-Salut Santana, ça va ?

-Salut, Oui et toi ?

-Oui, Hanna est dans sa chambre, je vais finir de me coiffer et un peu me maquiller et je serais prête. Déclara Léna. Je me dirigea vers la chambre d'Hanna, sa porte étais ouverte, Hanna était debout et ne m'avais pas encore vu, je décida d'avancer doucement, de passer derrière elle et encercla sa taille de mes bras

-Salut toi. Dit-je avant de déposer un chaste baiser dans son cou. Elle se retourna et m'embrassa.

-Les filles je suis prête on y va quand vous voulez. Cria Léna.

-On arrive. Lui répondit Hanna, avant de nouveau m'embrasser.

-Bon bah on y va. Déclarai-je.

On sortis de l'appartement, puis partis au Bowling, une fois arrivée la-bas on se rendis compte qu'il ne manquer plus que nous trois ainsi que Kurt, Blaine, Puck et Brittany qui arrivèrent seulement quelques minutes après nous. On s'installa tous puis on commença a jouer en se répartissant par équipe. La mienne était composé de Hanna, Blaine, Kurt, Quinn et moi évidement.

La partie était bien entamé quand on vu les Warblers de la dalton académie se diriger vers la sortis jusqu'à ce que Sebastian décide de faire un détours pour venir nous voir.

-Léna, comment va tu ? J'ai … appris pour ton accident ? Demanda Sebastian.

-Ça va, Merci. Répondit-elle en souriant.

-Maintenant tu peut partir. Déclara Hanna.

Il ne répondit rien et partis, les autres mecs le suivis.

On continua ensuite la partis, ce fut autour d' Hanna de jouer, qui n'étais pas très douer je doit admettre, elle fit tomber que quelques quilles.

-Tu veut que je t'aide peut être ? Demanda Puck Malicieusement.

-Non ça va aller, puis même si j'avais besoin d'aide je ne demanderais pas a toi.

Malgré que Hanna lui avais répondu, je du prendre sur moi pour ne pas lui expliquer ma façon de penser a se crétin. Je me leva et partis en direction des toilettes.

POV Hanna :

J'avais vu San' partir après la remarque de Puck, je décida de le rejoindre, j'ouvris la porte, entra et la porte se referma.

-Santana ?

-Je suis la. Répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une des cabine.

-Qu'est que tu fait la ? Demande ai-je en la rejoignant.

-Je calme mes envie de meurtre. Viens entre.

Je fis ce qu'elle voulais et referma la porte. Sans avoir le temps de réagir je me retrouva plaquer contre un mur, les lèvres de Santana sur les miennes.

Le baiser se fit rapidement langoureux, ses mains commencèrent a se faire baladeuses quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit.

-Les filles, j'imagine que je vous dérangé mais certains commence a ce demander ce que vous faites, donc vous devriez revenir avant d'éveiller les soupçons.

-Merci Léna, on arrive. Déclarai-je.

On rejoignit les autres quelques minutes plus tard, personnes sauf Quinn nous posa des questions auxquels San' su répondre avec facilité. Quand Sugar fit une annonce :

-Vous êtes tous inviter dans mon chalet à Ischgl, y aura pleins d'activités en tout genre a faire. Mr Shuester et le Coach Sue viendrons avec nous en tant qu'accompagnateurs vu qu'on part hors vacances, le directeur est au courant. On part lundi pour une semaine.

Une annonce qu'on accepta tous sans exception même si cela nous laisser peu de temps pour nous préparé.

* * *

Voilà, vos avis ?

Dans les prochain chapitre ils seront à Ischgl ! Avec certaines surprises !

« - Toi ?! Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ?! S'exclama Kurt »

A bientôt Cassoulagleek, Lena Harper


End file.
